


So um... - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the mac attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So um... - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

**Author's Note:**

> -Canon timeline-

“Oi, Chantelle!” Frank yelled from down the corridor. He looked shifty, hands in his pockets, shuffling from foot to foot.

“What? I’m busy.” Chantelle called back, walking towards him.

“It won’t take long. Can we talk in private?” he gestured to an empty classroom.

“Ugh, fine.” Chantelle groaned. “What’s this about?” she asked, boosting herself up onto a table as Frank closed the door.

“So um... How’s Stephen?”

“He told me to tell you to swivel, just in case you didn’t hear him the first time. Why do you care anyway? You basically attacked him in that cafeteria.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry.” 

“You’re only sorry because you got your ass kicked babes. Are we done here? Do you want me to pass on a message?” she added, with a mocking tone. 

“Uh, yeah. Could you tell him I’m sorry? For the mac attack, I mean.”

“I’ll make sure he gets it.” Chantelle said drily, walking out the room.

... ... ...

“Can you believe that? ‘I’m sorry’, who does he think he is?” Chantelle ranted, as she flopped on Stephen’s sofa.

“I dunno Chan, at least he apologised.” Stephen said, sitting down beside her, with a tad more grace.

“You’re defending him? He threw macaroni cheese on you!” Chantelle said, outraged.

“Oh calm down, it’s not like it could actually hurt me. Besides, it got me publicity.”

“A picture of Frank Grayson on top of you in the newspaper is not publicity.”

“Ah, come on. At least we looked cute.” Stephen grinned.

“Wait what?”

“Hmm? Nothing, nothing...” Stephen trailed off, smiling thoughtfully.


End file.
